Step up 3, My way!
by preciola1213
Summary: Frankie Layton is trapped in a situation. a couple of bad boys are after her cause they need her awesome dancing skills. But when she stumbles onto the vault and finds the pirates, maybe she'll finally be able to find friends and maybe...Love? Moose/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! It's preciola1213 here. Now taking a go at writing a story for step up! Woohoo! Hope you enjoy this one as much as my other stories.

Chapter one

A girl of 17 ran through the streets of New York. She ran as fast as she could in hope of out running the criminals which were after her. Turning to an alleyway, she ran and turned the corner. She stayed there for minute to catch her breath and listened in on their conversation. "Did you get her?" a rough voice asked. "Nope, she sprinted all the way down 3rd street and then managed to ditch us on elms." A sleek voice answered back. She knew these voices well and could even trace them out in a crowd. How do you think she has escaped so many times? They belonged to Bruce and Elli D. These boys were the toughest guys in the hood and they were after her.

She knew why but it was kind of difficult to explain. Her name is Francesca Layton. But her friends call her Fran, frank, or Frankie. But mostly Frankie. She had long orange hair tied in a low ponytail, bright green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black hodie, dark grey jeans, a white t-shirt and purple converses. She had a nice figure because of all the dancing she did.

Dancing. She loved her dancing and that's what she wanted to do right now. She missed it and she hadn't done it in months. Her mother was ill in the hospital and her father doing her best to look after her and her brother was out looking for money to support them. Wow, her life was crap at the moment. Anyway, these guys are after her because they want her to join their crew. She said no because she's seen the way they dance. They're quite good but they cheat. Before every performance, they would come up with all sorts of tricks and cheats to make the other team mess up and lose. They knew that she knew. So when she was walking home from school they kidnapped her and she's been living under hostage last week. Today was her lucky chance to escape. They had left a bit of window opened which was quite hard to open.

But with using her strength and skill, she opened the window and escaped but they find out only 3 minutes later. "You know what, she's probably around Lincoln, let's check over there." Elli D said and Bruce agreed. Frankie sighed with relief and waited for them to at least take the corner and she walked in the other direction.

She walked as fast as she could until she knew she was safe. Then on her walk to nowhere, she came across a big warehouse and it had its lights on. Well no surprise, it was only 8:00 in the evening. She walked down the alleyway to find a door and she pressed her ear against the cold hard metal to hear if there was anyone or anything in there. From the door, there came laughter and loud music going on with the talking in between. She smiled and felt a strange urge to knock on the door. Before she could stop herself: BANG, BANG, BANG! The music stopped and then the voices came up. "Who do you think it is?" "Maybe it's the cops." "I doubt it." "I'll go and see who it is." "If it's a guy with a gun, duck as fast as you can." "Okay….thanks for unneeded advice." The sound of footsteps came and surprisingly Frankie found herself smiling finally able to find a place to lay low.

But then she heard footsteps and then" there she is!" Frankie turned around and felt a sharp pain go through her side. She collapsed and crushed to the ground. The footsteps quickly shuffled away leaving her in a world of endless pain. "Oh my..." a male voice sounded out. Frankie looked up and saw nothing but a blur. "Guys, guys I need help!" the voice shouted again. "What's happened?" another voice came out. And before Frankie could hear the rest, she was out cold.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I made a fic called dancing forever but then it was based on step up 2 and I haven't watched step up 2 so I'm changing it to step up 3! One which I've watched many times so I know it at the back of my head, unfortunately. Any ways enjoy this one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is quite a quick update and I'm sure some of you will be proud of that. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 2

Moose was having the time of his life at the vault. Simply put it that way.

He had meet Luke and also accidently got himself in to a mini dance battle with Kid Darkness. Now he had joined up the Pirates to help them compete in the world jam. At this minute, everything was cool and just relaxed. They had the turned up the music full blast and now were dancing about and joking around. Luke had something important to do so he wasn't amongst the crowd of party goers. Moose knew that he was going against is father's wishes but hey, you can't stop somebody from doing something they wanna do.

Even if it means going against his father's words.

Then there was a loud bang, bang, and bang on the door. Jason turned the music off and said" What was that?" Jackal went" I don't know." Martin looked through a tiny peep through the window and said" I can't see anything." His twin, Facundo looked through of another curtain and said" Me either." Kenny looked towards the door and said" Maybe it's the cops."

Anala rolled her eyes and said" I doubt it." Moose, deciding that this wasn't going to get anyway said" I'll go get it." Jason grabbed his shoulder and looked at him warningly" If it's a guy with a gun, duck as fast as you can!" he said. Moose raised an eyebrow and said" Okay…thanks for the unneeded advice." And he headed for the door.

Before he even touched the door handle, a gun shot went off. Moose stopped for a minute, frozen with shock and fear at the sound but then heard something crash to the ground and quickly opened the door to see what happened only to find a girl collapsed on the floor, with a big blood stain on her side. "Oh my…" he said unable to finish his sentence. The girl was clutching her side in pain and her eyes closed tightly with hurt. Blood stained her clothes and her hair was full of dirt and gravel. Moose kneeled down and shouted" Guys, guys I need help!" and all of them came running. "What is it?" Jacob asked anxiously.

Then he saw for himself. "Quick, let's get her inside." Moose said and carefully picked her up with the help of Jackal and Carlos. They got her inside and laid her down on the spare bed. "Get the medical kit." Anala requested and Martin ran and got it. "Okay guys, I'll fix her up while you go and wait outside." Grace said and the guys nodded and went outside.

After 10-30 minutes, Anala called them back in. The girl was no resting peacefully on the bed and her breathing was slow and steady. "She's fine for now. But when she wakes up, she gonna be a bit sore." Anala said while putting away the medical kit. "But we're not just gonna throw her out, right?" Moose asked suddenly concerned for the girl's well-being. "Of course not. She'll have to stay with us. And by the looks of things, it was like she was on the run." Grace said looking at the sleeping girl. "Yeah, but what about Luke? What's he gonna say about this?" Kenny asked. "We'll tell him when he comes back from his meeting tomorrow." Jacob replied. "For now, she stays with us."

The crew nodded in agreement and started to exit the room. Moose decided to stay behind. Facundo looked back and said" You coming, Moose?" Moose looked up and answered" I'll stay here with the girl to make sure she doesn't freak out when she wakes up." Facundo nodded and walked out of the room. Moose stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around the room.

He should be home right now but his parents would understand…..Maybe. He sighed and took a seat on the spare chair. The he focused on the girl. She was sleeping comfortably with her body curled in a ball and her hair sprayed out behind her. She looked comfy. The New York breeze found its way into the warehouse and she shivered slightly. Moose got up and covered her with the spare blanket. The girl pulled in the blanket and smiled at the warmth. Moose couldn't help but smile too.

The girl was having an effect on him and she was asleep and he didn't even know her! He settled into the chair again. And as soon as he knew it, he was asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! TEEHEE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Don't ask why I'm so quick at updating. I always write a few chapters first then type it out so it updated almost daily. Almost. Hope you enjoying the story and pls continue to read it. Not a demand. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Frankie woke up with a sharp pain on her side and wondered what that was about. Then she remembered yesterday and the gunshot…

She moaned slightly, feeling her side to feel a soft material on the wound. She then noticed it was a bandage and it covered her whole stomach. She had change of clothes on her: a crop top to cover her chest and a pair of black sweat pants. The blood stained the bandage widely and it was so painful! Luckily it didn't it didn't cover the whole bandage so the bleeding had died down. She slowly took the blanket off, careful not to touch or hit the wound and gently placed her feet on the floor. The floor was cool and felt nice on her feet. How would it feel on her wound? Weird thought, never mind.

She took in her surroundings and saw that it was wide room with designs and paint all over it. Then her eyes came to the boy in the chair. He looked around her age or one year older. He was quite tall and skinny. She couldn't tell his eye colour but by the look of his brown curly locks, he may have brown eyes. Frankie looked around once again and now felt a bit worried. Where was she? Was she safe or was she in trouble? But with this wound in her side, she can't get anywhere as quick as she would be able to. So in the meantime, she'll just look around.

Frankie got up and slowly made her way to the opening in the wall and then felt a stab of pain on her side. She gasped and leaned against the wall on her good side. She gently felt her side and breathed out. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around quickly, and then cursed at the pain. After letting the aftershock of pain subside, she looked at who had frightened her… and it was the curly haired boy. Seeing the curiosity in her eyes, the boy smiled and said" You should not be walking in this condition." Frankie drew her eyes away and said" Well, it's not much fun being bedridden." The boy looked her wound and said" I can see." Frankie, now frustrated said harshly" Who are you?" the boy raised his hands up in defence and said" hey, I'm just trying to help." Frankie felt a bit guilty; she was putting all her stress on a stranger who was just trying to be friendly.

Frankie sighed and said slowly" I'm sorry; I'm just had a rough night last night. I was shot and I wake up in a complete strange place." The boy nodded and replied" I know. I would feel exactly like that if I were in your place." Frankie smiled, for the first time in ages. She reached out her hand and said" I'm Frankie." The boy smiled back and shook her hand "I'm Moose." Frankie raised an eyebrow "Moose?" "Better than Robert Alexander right?" Moose replied with a grin. Frankie nodded and then the sound of talking coming from outside the room. "What's going on out there? There more people?" Frankie asked looking in that direction. "Yeah, those are my friends, they're cool. Come on, I'll introduce you." He said and started walking out of the room.

When he noticed no footsteps were following his, he turned around and saw her standing there, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. Moose smiled and walked back up to her. "Come on, they won't bite. Much." She took a deep breath and nodded. He took her arm gently and led her to the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen, Kenny and Jason were playing cards and Kenny was winning. Anala was talking to Grace and Kelly. Jacob was reading the newspaper and Jackal was on the laptop with the twins. "The princess has awoken!" Moose announced loudly. Frankie blushed a bright red.

Everybody looked over and saw the blushing girl. Anala walked over to Frankie, softly put her hand on her shoulder and gently said" Hey, how you feeling?" Frankie was a bit surprised to be asked the question but she answered like she would a nurse, doctor or her mother. "It's sore and it hurts quite a lot but it much better than yesterday, thank you." Frankie said politely. Kelly was kind to get her some breakfast. She was also introduce to the pirates crew and made friends quickly with them. Jason showed all his technical stuff to her in his little lab. The twins showed her the sneaker collection and Frankie seemed to laugh a lot with them because they were funny. The trio, Kenny, Jackal and Mike showed her some awesome dance moves. Oddly enough, she spent almost all of her time with Moose and they seemed to be connecting. She was having a greatest time since…..never.

By the end of the day, she was all relaxed and calmer than in the morning. In the afternoon, she was sitting in the big dance area with the stereo wall with Moose who had a bowl of popcorn. "So, do you like dancing?" Moose asked while trying to throw and catch the popcorn with his mouth. Frankie laughed at one of his failed attempts then nodded and said" I love dancing. I used to dance a lot at home but then there were certain difficulties which stopped me from dancing." And grabbed a handful of popcorn. Moose looked at her and asked" What kind of difficulties?" Frankie shook her head and said with a smirk" Can't say." "Oh, we're joking now, right?" Moose said with a grin.

Frankie shook her head playfully then looked at him sincerely and said" Thanks, Moose for everything. It's kinda difficult being accepted into a society where they welcomed you so quickly" and looked at the crew. Moose looked at her with almost sorrow in his eyes and said gently" You're welcome, but it's not all me, it's them. "He looked over at the rest of the crew and they waved. Frankie and Moose waved and smiled. "I know, but just thanks." Moose smiled and nodded. "I heard we have a new person joining us." A male voice came. "Luke!" the crew members shouted and ran over to him. Luke smiled and greeted his friends and looked down at Frankie who now had her face covered in hair. Luke kneeled down next to her and said" I was told you were shot." She nodded, her hair still blocking her face. "Can I see it?" she nodded and turned to show her newly bandaged side. The blood had stopped flowing as powerful as last time.

"That's pretty bad." Luke replied shaking his head. "Must hurt like hell." Jackal said and Kenny rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the side. "What?" Jackal asked annoyed. Frankie laughed a little at the twos action. Luke frowned at them and then said" Don't listen to them. They're a bit crazy." "I figured." Frankie said and smiled. "So it's seems you'll be staying with us." Luke said while standing up. "Really?" Frankie asked as she couldn't believe her ears. She tried to get up but failed then the twins helped her up. "Yep, we got enough room and it wouldn't hurt to have another person to spark up the place." Frankie smiled her biggest smile and said" Thank you. I'll pay you back." Then she thought of something. "Dancing. When I get better, I'll help with dancing in your crew." She said with a snap of her fingers.

"Oh, I like that." Kelly said and snapped her fingers. Luke grinned and said" Okay Frankie, when you get better, you can show us what you got." Frankie nodded and smiled. "Well, the club will be opening in 3 weeks so hopefully you'll be able to dance by then." Luke said "Oh, I will. I'm a fast healer." Frankie replied pounding her chest with a fist but winced as pain took over slightly. Luke grinned and all the other guys did too. "Well let's not stand here wasting time, let's celebrate for our new house member!" Jason shouted. The rest of the crew cheered and walked out of the studio dancing and shouting.

Frankie chuckled and shook her head. Moose shook her hard with a grin as she laughed. "See I told you it wouldn't be so bad." He said gleefully. Frankie nodded and said" Yep, it all gonna work out just fine… I think." "Yep. And you and I are gonna be the bests of friends." Moose said with a smirk and put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh boy, what have I done to deserve this wonderful gift?" Frankie said sarcastically. Moose laughed and she smiled as they walked out of the studio.

* * *

><p>There, now Frankie has joined the Pirates and made friends with them and Moose. Oh and all those names you don't recognize? I had to give those characters in the crew who didn't have a name names. It would be a lot easier for them and me. In the next chapter, Luke will be meeting Natalie in the club and that's where the story takes off! See you next time! TEEHEE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I'm having so much fun writing this fic that I couldn't wait to write another chapter of it. So hey we go! I have a few questions for you, the reader to answer. Should I put Camille in the story and she becomes one of Frankie's BFs and should Frankie get an NYU scholarship and go to NYU with moose and Camille or should I just do both? Take you pick and if you have any suggestions for the story pls let me know. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

3 weeks later 

Frankie had now become an official member of the pirates. She was like family to them as they were to her. She would help cook in the kitchen and also watch as the dancers practiced. The wound on her side healed fast and now was just a scar. It still was a bit sore but not as sore as the last time. In her spare time, she would try dancing and learning new steps. Frankie did this on her own, wanting to do this without pairs of eyes watching her. By the end of the 3 weeks, she was ready.

Frankie had borrowed some of the girl's clothes: a red button up shirt with a black waist coat and grey jeans and put on her own sneakers. She was ready to go and show her stuff! The crew had gathered on the street and were talking among themselves and Frankie walked into the room. "Ah, Frankie!" Jason said and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Jason." She said and put an arm around his waist. "So you ready to go?" Facundo asked Frankie with a grin. "I think so, cause this is the night were I show my moves so it may go wrong." Frankie said with nervousness in her voice. Martin took her hand and said" You're going to be fine, okay? Just dance and move your body to the beat." Frankie nodded and felt slightly better.

There was a knock on the door and Anala went to open it. It was none other than Moose. "Hey people, ready to party?" he shouted coming in. The crew shouted in agreement. Frankie hugged Moose and he hugged her back. There were "oohs!" Coming from the rest. "Will you guys shut it? It was just a friendly hug." Moose said as he back up and put an arm around her shoulder. Frankie nodded in agreement "Yeah, why would I like this freak? "Removed his arm and walked in the direction of the club. "Yeah….wait what?" Moose said just taking in the response. The crew laughed and Luke had recorded the whole thing with a grin. Frankie was half way down the street and Moose ran up to catch up with her. The crew watched in amusement as the two newly formed best friends talked and Frankie laughed while Moose shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Well, it seems they're getting along well." Jacob said with a smile. Luke nodded and said" Yeah, he was one who managed to keep her busy and entertained." They all nodded and muttered noises of agreement. "Anyway, let's go party!" Jackal said and ran full speed ahead to the door of the club and went inside. "He was always the crazy one wasn't he?" Kelly asked and they all nodded then made their way to the club.

As Frankie and Moose entered the club, Frankie gasped in the amazement. It was dark but had lots of neon colours brighten up the place. Luke immediately started filming all the dancing, going off by his self. The crew had gone off to dance in various areas and now it was just Moose and Frankie. "Okay, now it's time to show me what you got!" Frankie looked at him as if he was mad. "Are you crazy?" Frankie shouted. "Your point is?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Frankie frowned, crossed her arms to her chest and said" No way I'm dancing in front of all these people." Moose frowned slightly and said" But not everyone's gonna judge you." Frankie looked at him and shouted because the music got louder" How do you know?"

"Because I know, now go and strut your stuff!" he said and pushed her into an empty place on the dance floor. Frankie stumbled and turned around. Moose grinned and give her the thumbs up. She narrowed her eyes and then felt the nervousness building up. Then all these thoughts filled her head. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she messed up, got dizzy and landed on her face? But then she remembered what Moose said. Not everyone's gonna judge her and she'll never know until she dances.

She took a deep breath and started moving. Her feet moved with the beat and her hips swayed with the rhythm. She moved her body in all the ways she could and it attracted attention. A circle started to form around her and cheers and whoops were heard. She smiled as she heard good comments from the crowd. She moved to the fast beat while doing every step as accurately as she could but still having fun and enjoying her. As the song ended with a slow beat, she turned down her dancing and finished with a bow. Clapping and cheers filled her ears and she got pats on the back and then she ran over to Moose who grabbed her arms. "You were amazing! And they loved you!" Moose shouted excitedly. Frankie smiled and said" It was amazing! It was just….Wow."

Then she was surrounded by the crew and they congratulated her. "Wow girl! I didn't think you could dance that good!" Kenny said as he patted her shoulder. "You were the bomb!" Jackal said and high fived her. Kelly, Grace and Anala told her how good she was. Then Luke came up and said" I saw your moves and they were awesome. Especially dancing with a sore side." Frankie smiled as the twins congratulated her. "You were like a firework." Martin said. "Just exploding on the dance floor." Facundo said as he did the motion of an exploding firework.

Frankie laughed and then Luke said the most wonderful thing in the world" You know what Frankie, You're in the crew." Frankie stayed still for a minute and then was crowded around by the crew, who were happy for her and she was grinning from ear to ear. She looked around for Moose but it seemed he had gone somewhere. She shrugged and watched as the crew and other peopled showed their moves on the dance floor.

5 minutes later, Moose came bursting through the floor with Kid Darkness following him. He was stopped by Luke who stepped in front of him. "Oh, what do we have here? The leader of the Pirates, Luke." Kid Darkness said with a smirk. Luke frowned and said" What do you want, Kid?" he smirked and looked at Moose" We have an unfinished battle. Me and him now." He demanded. Frankie came and stood next to Moose, touching his arm gently.

He relaxed at her touch, feeling her there made him feel better." Not now, Kid. Not now." Luke said sternly. "I'll get my chance." Kid said, backed up and left with the rest of his goons "I think I'm gonna go in guys. I'm a bit tired." Frankie lied as she yawned falsely. Moose knew that she was lying, but feeling the need for some fresh air; he looked at Frankie and said" I'll take you back to the warehouse." Frankie nodded, said goodbye to her friends and left the club.

Not feeling the pair of eyes following her every step.

They walked down the street and Frankie asked" What was that all about?" Moose looked ahead and said" It was something that happened. I accidently got myself into a dance battle between Kid Darkness and me. I won and he was mad." Frankie had a confused look on her face and asked" Who's Kid Darkness?" "One of the samurais" "Who are the samurais?" Moose stopped walking and then turned to face Frankie with a smirk" You ask too much questions." Frankie smirked back" I have too. I'm part of the team now."

" Well you can ask Luke about that story." He said. Frankie nodded and then saw Luke coming out of a photo booth with a girl with long brown hair and running to the warehouse. She nudged Moose who looked over and grinned. "Luke got himself a girlfriend! All in one night too." Frankie rolled her eyes and said" I don't think that Luke would just go up to a girl and say' hey wanna be my girlfriend?' and she'll be like' oh sure, why not?'" Moose stared at her and said" We males do not sound like that."

Frankie smiled and said" Go home Moose." " K, see ya tomorrow." He said and they did their handshake and he left while waving with his back turned and put his hands in his pockets. She turned around and walked towards the door. She entered and came face to face with the girl she had seen before. Frankie jumped and then placed a hand on her heart to check if it was still beating. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The girl said quickly. Frankie nodded and said" It's okay. I'm alive." The girl chuckled and said" You have a sense of humour." Frankie nodded and smiled. "I'm Natalie by the way." "Frankie."

The girl got to know each other well and talked about various stuff and laughed about certain things. Frankie fell asleep by 11:00 before the guys came back. She was exhausted and all drain out of power. She was like a battery and needed to be recharged. But there's no denying it, she had a great time tonight and finally got her dance on. It was good and it felt great to finally be asleep.

* * *

><p>There we go! Another quick update! By tomorrow, you won't be excepting these quick updates anymore so I hoped you enjoyed those. And thank for the reviews and the favourite alerts. I really appreciate it. TEEHEE<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frankie woke up to the sound of talking and shouting. Man, don't these people ever sleep? She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair and got up and out of bed. She grumbled to herself about noisy people as she got into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. She got out, dried herself and got changed. She wore a white loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts with a pair of slippers she bought when she went shopping with Anala and Grace. Not the shops on the big streets, just to tell you. She put her hair in a loose bun and went to greet the people.

As she entered, she saw the girl she was talking to last night. "Natalie." She thought to herself and grabbed a chair and sat down roughly causing her to fall off. The crew, who hadn't noticed her, heard a small scream and went to see who it was. Moose looked over the table and grinned at Frankie" Hey Frankie, whatcha doing?" Frankie glared and said" What does it look like I'm doing?" Martin, one of the twins stated" I don't think that looks very comfortable. Maybe you should get up?" Facundo nodded in agreement.

Natalie rolled her eyes, got up from her chair and helped Frankie up. "Thanks." Frankie said and Natalie smiled. "Hey you guys know each other?" Luke asked surprised. "Yeah I saw her last night while you guys were still at the club." Natalie nodded and said" Yep we had fun and talked. You know girl on girl talk." Jason laughed and said" Well, I know I don't ever want to have one of those."

And all of the boys agreed. "Anyway, instead of talking about girl on girl, let Luke go back to what he wanted to say." Anala said looking over to Luke. Luke thanked her and told the crew what he was thinking. They were all going to compete in the world jam and they already have Frankie. What much could it hurt to have another crew member? Luckily the crew welcomed Natalie with open arms and everything was good. Now the practicing can begin! The crew filled into the studio and started their practicing. Natalie showed them her moves; they messed around quite a lot and came up with new routines. Frankie was with Madd Chadd trying to copy his robotic moves and him helping her with the techniques.

Moose and jackal were trying out some moves and everybody just seemed to be lost in their world of dancing and for Natalie and Frankie, that's just what they needed.

After 3 hours or more of dancing, everybody had gone off to do their own thing. Frankie walked in to Luke's video room and saw Natalie walking away. "Hey Frankie." Luke said as Frankie took the seat next to him. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Luke took off his headphones and then looked at her" I'm making a video of all our dancers and dancing and asking questions about why they love to dance." Frankie smiled and said" Well, that's a lot to do. Is there a time limit?" "Nope, you can say whatever you like as long as it's under 10 minutes."

Then he realized something. "I haven't done you yet." He said and took out his camera. Frankie blinked and said" Me?" while pointing at herself. He grinned and said" Yeah you." He turned on his camera and pointed it at her. "Now say why you love to dance." Frankie sighed heavily and said" Well, I don't know where to begin. I guess I love dancing because…." She hesitated a bit and then said it out loud" Because I love the feeling of it. Being able to move in the way you want and also do it with the people I love."

She looked at Luke and he waved his hand signalling her to continue. She nodded and went on" It's also a great way to make friends but also enemies. But I love dancing because it's what I do and it's helps me and gives me something to live for in my mucked up life." "In what way is your life mucked up?" Luke asked curiously. Frankie smiled slightly and said" Can't say." He smiled back and turned the camera off. He opened his mouth to ask her again but then changed the subject" So how are you and Moose?" Frankie looked surprised by the mention of the boy's name. "Moose? Oh, we're cool, you know we get along great and do stuff together."

Luke grinned and said" Quite a lot of stuff." And reversed the video to a part where she and Moose were fooling around. Frankie looked at the video trying to hide a smile" Yep, a lot of stuff." She said. Then said person came in and said" I had this weird tingling feeling that my name was being said." Frankie grinned and said" Hey Moose, what you up to?" Moose stood next to her and said" Nothing much, you know robbing banks, stealing cars, dancing the usual." Frankie hit him playfully in the stomach.

"Well, the reason why I came was to ask if Frankie wanted to meet a friend of mine." Frankie nodded and said" why not? Another friend to add on my growing friend list." Luke nodded in approval. Moose smiled and said" Well since tomorrow is Monday and I have to go to School, why don't you come with me?" Frankie raised an eyebrow" Are you sure? Do you really want me to meet her or is this one of your crazy jokes you do with Jackal and the twins?" she said suspiciously.

Moose laughed and said" No, it's not, I promise. I'm only do that when I'm hyper or have nothing to do." Frankie put her chin in the palm of her hand" I don't know…." Luke nudged her shoulder and said" Come on, Frankie it will be fun and hey when was the last time you went out?" Frankie felt like she was being questioned by a big brother. "I been out…..fine I'll go." She said knowing she wasn't gonna win this.

Moose high fived Luke and then rested his hands on Frankie's shoulders" Okay so I'll pick you up by….7:00, k?" she nodded in agreement. She could do seven; seven was good, for now anyway. He looked down and saw her reluctant face. He smiled and pushed the loose strand of hair in her face. Then she smiled and looked up. "You'll be fine, Frank. I know you will."

Luke realizing what was going on, smiled and walked out of the room quietly. Frankie gave a genuine smile and said" Thanks Moose, you always know the right words. Well sometimes anyway." "Well I do know my words." He said and popped his collar. Frankie shook her head and said" There you go again." Moose rolled his eyes, then had an idea and grabbed her arms to make her stand up. Frankie put up a fight and said" What are you doing?" "Dance with me." She stopped struggling and sighed then let him pull her up.

He put his arms around her waist and put his hand through her hand. She rested her free hand on his shoulder. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to waltz." He said in a posh English accent. Frankie laughed and then said" You're way ahead of yourself and why the waltz?" he sighed dramatically and said" Because you looked a bit sad so I thought you need something which would help you think." While using his hands to explain his power of words.

Frankie, who looked amused, said" Okay teach me, I need to know at least one dance which doesn't involve head spinning." Moose grinned and said" Well me too, because I didn't this when I was at MSA and I don't remember a lot of it so I'm winging it." " Well, what are you waiting for? Wing it, wing master!" "I'm on it!" and the room was sounded with laughter and speaking with its equal amount of shouting and by when about an hour were over, he dipped her and then brought her up, holding her tightly in his arms. He grinned as he heard her small laughs and then she looked at him. Her hair had come free from the loose bun and her green eyes were gleaming with happiness. She leaned her head against his shoulder and she said softly" Thanks Moose, that was fun. I really enjoyed it."

Moose smiled and his hand found her soft orange hair and stroked it gently. "You're welcome, Frankie. I enjoyed it too."

And they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Not noticing the crew outside smiling and watching the scene.

* * *

><p>I updated and I really enjoyed writing a Moose and Frankie scene. It was awesome and I hoped you enjoyed it too. I'll update again in a couple of days so please just bear with me. I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews and the favourite and story alerts, like I said, I really appreciate them so thank you again. So I'll back, mwahahahaha. TEEHEE!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

It had been a month since Frankie had joined the pirates. They had been training for their first battle in the World Jam and it was now today. The tension had been raising and with Moose going to school and avoiding the sad, confused and angry raths of Camille, he hasn't had it easier either. But there was something that kept him coming back to the vault. Yes, it was the dancing and fun, of course. But if he had to choose, it would be the orange hair and green eyed girl called Frankie. She was his new best friend and they almost did everything together. and he could say that he did more stuff with her than Camille and he enjoyed it.

Moose introduced Frankie to Camille a week ago and they hit it off straight away. They talked and laughed and smiled with each other that they even forgot Moose was there! Nobody forgets Moose. She went out with Camille when he couldn't because he had to practice his moves and Frankie could do that 24 hours a day. Or so she could. While Frankie was wondering the halls in NYU, the dean bumped into her and never seeing her before, he took her straight to his office. When Moose heard about this, he sprinted right to the the dean's office to explain the ordeal with Frankie.

Only to find her outside with a huge smile on her face. When he asked her what was it, she jumped up and down saying that the dean had seen potential in her and said she could school here for 4 months and if she does good, she'll might be given a chance to school here. Moose grinned and said he was happy for her and they spent 2 minutes hugging and happy dancing. But they stopped when a couple of girls went ''awww!'' and they both blushed. So now Frankie had a chance at NYU and was now schooling in Medicine, dance and drama.

Right now, Frankie and Moose were walking from the library in which Moose likes to call the Place of despair and horror. Frankie was carrying about 6 large books and was struggling slightly while Moose had his hands in his pockets. He had offered to help her but she refused and insisted that she was fine. She did not look fine at all. Moose looekd her way and saw that her arms were shaking under the weight and then as her arms were about to give up, Moose grabbed three and then contiuned walking.

Frankie put her books down, brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and said" I'm not helpless you know." and put her hands on her hips. Moose turned around and said'' I know, but from my point of view it looked like you were.'' and he gave his annoyingly handsome smirk. Frankie shook her head and stretched ready to bring the books back into her arms then she bent down and picked them up.

'' Sometimes i wish Dean Kennedy never found me.'' she muttered loudly to herself but just loud enough for Moose to hear. Moose chuckled and said '' Well, he was right, you do have loads of potential and i think it's great that you get to have an education and come to school with me.'' Frankie smiled at that part, she loved going to school with Moose, it made things more intresting and fun. She said'' yeah but i have a test on Monday and i have to study and also pratice for the oncoming battles. It's so annoying!'' she then shouted out.

Moose then smiled and said'' Well you see what i have to go through _**every single day**_.'' stretching out the last three words. Frankie used her elbow to gently poke him on the side.'' how do you manage?'' '' You just have to have my magic. Which you don't have.'' Frankie rolled her eyes and then said'' Well, come on Moosey, don't want to be late for our first battle now, do we?'' Moose mocked a frown and said" Don't ever call me that.'' Frankie smirked and said" Whatever, lets go." and started walking down the street. Moose followed her and then jolted her at her waist making her almost drop her books. '' MOOSE!'' she shouted as loud as she could but was laughing at the same time. Moose laughed and said'' Payback is sweet.''

As the duo got to the vault, the crew were there and ready to go. Frankie and Moose raced up to her room and then plopped her books on her bed and ran back down.'' So crew as you know, this is Frankie, Moose, Natalie's first dance battle and we know that they had been practicing very hard.'' Luke said to the group. They all nodded and gave sounds of agreement. '' In fact, you all done very well and i'm proud so LETS SHOW THEM WHAT WE GOT!'' Luke shouted and they shouted and cheered. they exited the vault and made they way to the first battle.

During the battle, the moves that were shown were awesome! the two crews battled it out with their routines and steps. Frankie showed great enthusiam and managed to get the crowd hyped up. But as the battle almost turned into a fight, the dance judge with a stick and an eye patch broke it up and then declared win to the pirates. And guess what they did, they celebrated...with pizza and fun! Except for Tommy who didn't like pizza so he got chinese. As Jason and Jackal agrued over which film to watch, Frankie felt her phone ring. she answered it and said'' Frankie, is that you?''

Frankie's eyes widened and said'' Max?'' when the crew heard this, they all turned around. Even Jason and Jackal quit their agruement to hear this. Frankie, however, hadn't noticed. '' Oh good, you're safe.'' her younger brother Max breathed in relief. '' Max what are you doing and how did you get my phone number?" Frankie asked with a hand on her hip. Max laughed and said'' Mum told me and by the way we just saw you on TV.'' she blinked and talked back'' You did?'' Max nodded and said'' Yeah and you should have heard mum and dad. they were like cheering until the nurse told them to shut up.'' Frankie laughed and said'' She did, did she? well in that case tell her that she can suck balls.''

Max laughed and said'' I would but i can't. only ten remember?'' Moose's heart restored it's normal pace. he thought that Max was like a boyfriend or something and it was irrrating to...what a minute, why was he so jealous of a ten year old? never mind. '' I know, well i gotta go. if you need me, call me and I'll see what i can do.'' '' Okay sis love you.'' '' Love you too bye.'' the phone hung up. " Who was that?'' Tommy asked as he sat next to Grace. Frankie turned around and said'' It was my little bro, Max.'' Kelly awwed and said'' You have a little bro? does he look like you?'' Frankie shook her head and said'' Nope he looks nothing like me. He has brown hair and blue eyes like my dad.'' Moose nodded and said'' so what'd he want?''

'' He wanted to know why i was and if i was safe and okay. by the way, he saw us on TV...'' the crew waited anxiously for her brother's opinon. She smirked and waited for the right moment. '' Would you just tell us, women?'' Jackal said impaitently. Kenny and Mike both gave him a slap on the head. Jackal glared at both of them. '' He said we were...AWESOME!'' the whole room was filled with cheers and whoops. then they started the chanting their pirates chant. Frankie laughed and then Jason jumped up and said'' I found a movie!" and the whole room bursted out in laughter.

It seemed that Jason was too involved with finding a movie that he missed everything.'' What?'' he asked and Anala smiled then put a hand on his shoulder. They all piled into the screen room where they was this big screen and couches. The was a projector to project things like movies and TV shows. The crew settled down and Frankie found a spot next to Moose and had a bowl of popcorn. Hands suddenly appeared in the bowl and as soon as she knew it, the bowl was fast full. '' Seriously, guys?'' Moose said looking at them. '' We share the love so you share the popcorn.'' Carlos said with a smirk.

Frankie shook her head and said'' don't worry Moose.'' and they settled down to watch _Inception_. As the Movie drew to an end everybody was asleep. The twins had fallen asleep back to back, Jackal had his head on the floor and his legs against the couch. Head rush! Kenny and Mike had fallen asleep on their backs on the floor. Natalie had her head on Luke lap and his hand was in her hair, Anala and Grace were sleeping with their back to the wall. Jason was in a beanbag, looking comfy. And finally Frankie had her head on Moose's shoulder and he had his head on top of hers. Her head then fell to his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

Was something going on between them there and then or is it just a concindence?

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm back baby and i'm better than ever! Here's chapter 6 and i hope you enjoyed it and i'll be back again. Okay, bye. TEEHEE!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Frankie was the first to wake up from the night before and felt relaxed. She looked around the room and saw everybody in their various postitons and smiled. It was the first time for her that the crew had all slept in the same room together and to she had to admit, she liked the atmoshphere and she felt safe. Frankie sighed and leaned her head against something. This something was warm and felt strong. She then felt a arm wrapped around her waist securely and then out of curious, she looked up and a red hue tinted her cheeks. It was Moose and the arm belonged to him.

He was fast asleep and some of his lovely curls dominated his face, his lips slightly parted.

and Frankie couldn't help but think how cute he was. Frankie knew that she had developed feelings for him but when Camille told her about her crush on Moose, she decided to back off and forget about these remembered that day when she told her.

Camille's face was red and she spilt everything out to her, telling her she could trust her and made her promise she wouldn't tell. Frankie promised and then immediately put her feelings aside for Camille. Frankie looked at the sleeping Moose and tried to remove his arm slowly but his arm only tighten and pulled her closer. She sighed and the his voice sounded into her ears" Trying to run away?" he said cheekliy.

Frankie looked up with her emerald green eyes. her orange sprayed down her back and strands fell upon her face. She had that smile which he loved so much.

and Moose's heart beat sped up. Now here, you obviously tell that he had feelings for her too. It was a fast growing love and unrequited but it was real. Frankie smiled and said" As much as i am enjoying this, we can't be seen like this in front of the crew." Then a voice came out" Too late." then a camera flash.

Moose and Frankie pulled away from each other as the crew laughed. " I'm going to help Kelly make breakfast." What?" Kelly asked confused. " Come on, Kelly." Frankie said with a wink and Kelly got the message. " Yep, let's go." she said and Frankie, her and the girlsfollowed. Moose looked aroud and saw the boys looking at him with smirks and grins.

He gulped and said" Okay, i'll be going back to my dorm, now...bye!" and made a sprint for it. Jackal did a backflip and then landed in front of him. Moose looked back and saw Luke and the rest in different directions. " So made a move on Frankie, i see." Facundo said with a smrik. Moose blushed as he remembered the girl in his arms. He nodded slowly and said" It was an accident. Many things happen when you're asleep."

Mike then said" Oh, so it was a mistake that you fell for her?" the room was filled with ohhs and Mike and Tommy did a handsake. Moose glared at them and said" No, and how do you know if i fell for her?" " Pleeeasse it the way you look at her and you guys hang out with each like everyday." Jason said sounding like an expert at this stuff. " Yeah, you got it bad." Martin said. " Real bad." Luke added.

Moose felt like he was trapped and had no way until he realized a window of oppotunity. " What about you and Natalie, Luke?" and then Jackal stepped out of his position and said" You like Natalie?" and Moose made a run for the door. " What are you doing? let's get him!" a blushing Luke shouted and they ran after him like cops after a criminal.

This is what happened in the vault but not all the time. Well almost not all the time.

The same thing was happening in the kicthen until Moose bounded in and said" Bye ladies." and then winked at Frankie making the situation worse" See ya at school tomorrow, Frank." Her eyes widened and then she grinned and shouted" Bye Moose!"

And she and him were smiling the whole day.

* * *

><p>There we go! a chapter to tell you about how Moose and Frankie feel for each other and i hope you approve! so in the next chapter,there will be trouble for the forming couple and the next battle for them perform and do their stuff. Hope you enjoyed it and don't you think Frankie is a good friend? K, bye! TEEHEE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back with another chapter for step up 3 my way! I have to say Thank you to all those people who have added me on their story alerts and favourites. I feel very grateful and just thanks for boosting me to continue. Let's begin!

Chapter 8

After the incident, everybody knew the relationship between Frankie and Moose. They hadn't gotten together yet because niether of them had the courage to confess. It was almost time for the second battle and everybody was still on the go with practice. But the problem was that Moose had a test on the same day. Luke told him that this was important and he had to do something to make the battle.

As the night of the battle came, Moose was in the exam room ready to take the test. " Okay you have 1 hour and a half do the test ends at 9:30." All the students nodded. " Now you can begin." and they all set their heads down. Moose was about to answer the first question when a text came on his phone.

He looked at the teacher who had his head down in some other work. He looked at the text and it read" WHERE R U? GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" It was from Luke. Moose looked at the text and the test. He sighed and looked at the test. He knew what he had to do...

Frankie looked around to see where Moose was. No sight of him anyway. She looked over at Luke and shook her head. He sighed and then said" It seems that Moose will not be with us today so we have to do our best."

" It's not his fault." Frankie said defending him. Luke smiled at the girl and said" I know." Natalie grinned and said" Come on guys,we can do this, okay?" The crew nodded and then shouted" WE'RE THE PIRATES!"

The judge introduced the two crews and the dancing began. The other crew started first with their group movements and footsteps. The pirates did their part, Frankie starting the whole flow, moving her arms and her feet to the beat.

She backed up and was the floor was taken over by Kenny, Jackal and Mike with their syched movements. The other crew fought back with awesome dancing and then they started to show up the Pirates. The pirates were running out of ideas and all their other moves involved Moose.

And as by magic, Moose appeared on his bike. He skidded by the hydrate and accidently turned on the tab which turned on the water on the floor. Water sprouted out and then while the other crew was dancing, they started to slip and fall.

Moose looked around and then looked at Frankie who was slapshing around and kicking the water. Then he smiled. He knew he could make this work. He ran to the dancefloor and started his moves. The water effects made it awesome!

The moves were done fantasically and then other crew tried their routines...but it didn't look like it work on water. By the end of everything, everybody was soaked and the Pirates won! Again!

Everybody cheered and hugged and shouting in victory. Moose and Frankie hugged each other tightly and pulled apart. " You came!" Frankie shouted with a big smile. " I wouldn't miss it for the world! You know me!" Moose shouted back with a grin. Then they were surronded by the crew and celebrated.

The next day

" Hit me with your best shot." Jason sang happily as they played guitar hero. Moose on the guitar and Tommy on the drums. " Why don't you hit me with your best shot?"he sang to Frankie who smiled. " Hit me with your best shot, fire away." he said pretending to get hit by the fake punch Frankie gave him.

Everybody was having fun until Luke called them over. " Hey guys look at this." The crew gathered around him on his laptop. There was a video of them dancing in the studio, online. " Dude, our dance routines been leaked." Mike said annoyed. He wasn't the only one. Everyone had annoyed faces.

" How could this happen?" Frankie asked. " I bet it was the samurais." Jacob said surely. The crew nodded in argeement. Frankie watched as the crew shook their heads in anger and annoyance. Then she looked around for Natalie who wasn't there with them.

Then the next day, Natalie was no way to be found.

Frankie laughed with her friends as they were discussing about the dorm party and what they should go as. "Hey girls, what's up?" Moose said skidding into the scene. " Oh, hey Moose. We were just discussing about costumes for the party."

" Oh, okay so what are we going as?" He asked causally. Frankie bit her lip and said" Well I called you three times but you didn't pick, so I assumed you were dancing and I planned with Maria." Moose stared at her with disbelief and then said" Maria?" The girl with dark brown hair waved slightly.

Frankie nodded and got up" Yes, Maria. Come on guys." Her friends got up from their chairs and then headed for the stairs. Moose blinked and then rushed to grab her arm. " Wait Frankie, Maria?" Frankie sighed and turned around" What did you expect me to do, Moose?"

" I want to you to say that you'll not go with Maria." Frankie looked at her friends and said" Go on guys." they nodded and went upstairs. " So what is this, are you asking me out to the party?" Moose smirked and said" What does it look like I'm doing? Ordering a number four at Taco Bell?" Frankie chuckled and then said" Okay, I'll cancel with Maria. You are so difficult."

Moose smiled and said" Well you know how I do." Frankie shook her head slightly and said" Bye, Moose." He grinned and said" Bye. Oh, yeah and Maria, In your face!" He heard Frankie laugh as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been busy with other stories and other stuff . So today, i decided to update. So the next chapter will be updated as soon as i can do it. Okay, bye! TEEHEE!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I back to update after a week or two! Let's begin.

Chapter 9

Luke was in his room when he got a message from Natalie. It read" Please come to my birthday at the Hilltop Hotel." He smiled at the letter and then felt nervousness. He couldn't go there alone. He walked out of his room and walked downstairs to find Frankie to come with him. Luke trusted her and felt that if he took her it would give him courage. But when he got downstairs, he only found Moose who was heading out the door.

" Hey Moose, have you seen Frankie?" Luke asked looking around to see if Frankie was anywhere else. Moose nodded and said" She's at school at the dorm party. I'm about to meet her there." Luke nodded and then said" Well, do you think she can meet me at the Hilltop Hotel?" Moose thought for a minute and then said" I can call her if you want." Luke nodded and then watched as Moose called her. " Yo, Frank...Yea, Luke needs you to meet you at the Hilltop Hotel...Okay...see ya. bye." and he hung up.

" She said she'll be there in 30 minutes. I'm coming with ya." Moose said taking off his mask and then looked at Luke. Luke was about to ask but he smiled. Moose was another one of the people he trusted as well, not to mention his crew. Luke grabbed his jacket and they left the vault.

In about 30 minutes, they were standing outside of the hotel. " Where is Frankie?" Moose asked looking around. " I'm here!" she shouted waving from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a checked short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of ankle brown boots. Her long orange hair was out and flowing because of the wind.

They ran up the stairs and meet her there. Luke explained everything to her and she understood completely. As they walked inside, they came across a guy with a list. " Hello, you are...?" " Luke Katcher." " Moose...I mean Robert Alexandar." " Francessca Layton." They guy checked for their names and shook his head. " Sorry, you're not on the list." Moose stepped forward and then said" No my name is there, can you see it?" The guys give him a look and Moose backed off. " How are we gonna get in now?" Frankie asked as they walked away from the list guy. Luke looked around and saw the waiters going through the Kitchen. " I have an idea." he said while smirking.

A few minutes later, Luke had completely changed his outfit to a suite and a mask. Frankie just had a huge blazer over normal clothes and a mask. Moose just fixed a bow tie on his shirt collar and a mask as well. They made their way through the crowd. " Okay, party people, it's time for the salsa! Please make your way to the floor, ladies and gentlemen!" the MC shouted. Luke, Moose and Frankie were about to walk off but they were each dragged away from each other by random people. Frankie looked around to see if she could see Luke, Moose or even Natalie but no, no one she knew was in her sight range. The music started and they started to dance. Frankie stumbled a little, earning a little laugh from the man she was dancing with.

Her cheeks turned a bright red and then she was changed and in another man's arms. She started to used to the moves and she was glad she wasn't wearing boots with much heel. Then a pair of hands rested on her hips and turned her around. It was Moose! and he was smiling that annoyingly cute smile of his. " I found you!" he sang. Frankie mocked frowned and then said"Of course you always do!" Moose smiled and when a man tried to take her, he'd wave his hand and say" This one is mine. Go get your own." Frankie blushed slightly but smiled at the way he did it.

After a few more minutes of dancing, the music stopped and went back to its more peaceful swaying music. Frankie looked around and saw Luke and Natalie run off. " It seems he's found her." Moose said looking in the same direction. " Yeah." Frankie repiled smiling, happy that Luke found her. Then she check her phone and groaned" Oh, right now, Miles is telling is freaking stories about the adventures he's had with his grandma." Moose groaned as and said" And those stories are weird but hilarious! Hey remember the one when he and his grandma supposedly took a trip to Mars?" Frankie laughed in remembrance of the story and said" Oh Miles, his stories are so fake yet convincing."

They both nodded in agreement and went off to go and get something to drink. And another few minutes, they saw Luke leave in haste and an angry yet sad expression on his face. A moment later, a crying and upset Natalie went off the other way. Moose and Frankie looked at each other and ran after Luke, already losing Natalie amongst the crowd of people. " Moose, I'll go after him, go back to the dorms and tell them I'll be there soon." Moose looked like he was about to agrue but he changed his mind and nodded. Frankie hugged him and said" Thank you Moose." He hugged her back tightly and walked back to NYC.

Frankie ran to the vault, only to see Luke in utter fustration and Jacob trying to calm him down. Frankie ran up to Jason and then said" What's going on?" Jason looked at her and said" The bank have put up the warehouse for auction." Jackal frowned and said" They're shutting us down." Frankie's eyes widened and she ran up to the door where Luke and Jacob were standing. She looked at the red colored sheet that Luke had ripped off. Her eyes saddened and she looked at Luke who had craddled his head in his arms in angry. Frankie went next to him and then hugged him the best that she could. He hugged her back tightly as if he was letting out all his anger in one hug. The crew started to gather round as well forming into a group hug.

Luke stepped back a bit, his arm still around Frankie's shoulder. " I'm sorry guys, it seems that the pirates are over." Groans and compliants came out of the crew. " I'm sorry guys, but without the warehouse, we have nowhere to practice and it will just make more harder." Luke said with defeat. Jacob nodded and said" He's right. It will be more difficult." Facundo shrugged and said" But hey, we had a good run." Anala nodded and said" He's right, we'll still be friends." Martin nodded and said" Amigos and Amigas." Everybody nodded with sad smiles on their faces and started to hug one another. Frankie was sure to get a hug from everyone and then they told her to make sure to say goodbye to Moose for them.

They all gathered they stuff and started to go their own way. Luke went over to Frankie and said" Will you be okay, Frankie?" She nodded and felt the tears building on the edge of her eyes. She looked at Luke, he was like the older brother she never had and the vault was the only place where she found peace and fun...but it seems all that had ended. She hugged Luke one more time and he hugged her back. She tighten the big blazer around her and made her way to the main street.

And as she walked the streets of New York, she let the built up tears flow.

* * *

><p>Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while so here is chapter 9. It seems the pirates are no more but will they get back together again? for those who have seen the movie, you would know. And Eli D and Bruce are appearing in the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys, Eli D and Bruce aren't coming in on this chapter, I promise that they're coming in on the next one because I want the crew to be back together and also when she least excepts it.

Chapter 10

Frankie walked towards NYU in emotional state. It was raining and she was soaking wet that if she didn't have the big blazer, her shirt would have become more transparent. It was around 9:30pm and all the night life had come out. Street hookers, prevy men ready to get drunk and laid. She sighed as she expertly avoided those people, especially the prevy men. As she drew close to the school, she looked up and then thought about how she was gonna cheer up Moose about this but it's Moose...he'll probably cheer himself up. She needed to find a way to cheer herself up.

Frankie took a deep breath and entered the dormitories. It looks like the party was far from over. People were still jumping around and the music was blasting off the walls. But to Frankie, everything was just oblivious. As she made her way up the stairs, her friend and roomate, Janice stopped her." Hey Frankie, enjoying the..." she trailed off as she looked at Frankie's red eyes and shivering, wet form.

Janice looked at her and then gave her a comforting smile"Aww my Frankie." Frankie looked at her." Look,Whatever happened, everything is gonna be alright,okay?" and gave her a hug to cheer her up. Frankie accepted it but she felt a strange need for someone else. She needed...Moose. Frankie broke away from Janice who had a wet patch down her costume. She laughed a little and said" Sorry about that." Janice shrugged and said" It's fine, it's fine. Oh and Moose is upstairs waiting for you."

Frankie nodded and then made way her upstairs. She turned the corner and like Janice said, there was Moose waiting outside her dorm. She stood there for a minute and then walked forward. He turned his head and then his eyes widened. She stopped walking and just stood there not knowing what to do. He ran towards her and without a second thought, he gathered her into his arms.

She stayed quiet for a minute and then broke down, and leaned her head on Moose's chest as he sat there with her and rocked her gently and quietly not saying a word until she went to sleep. He realized this as soon as her breathing toned down and she was just hiccuping. Moose picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. He laid her down carefully and slowly until she was in her bed.

He took off her blazer and luckily her top and jeans had dried in over the time she was crying in his arms. As she was finally dead asleep, he quietly walked out of her room. He sighed as he walked towards his own dorm, wondering about certain things. Moose was one of the few people who knew Frankie well. He knew almost everything about her and they've only known each other for know 3-4 months.

And Frankie wasn't the type of girl to show her feelings easily, except for the ones you can't help but show like happiness, anger...love...and other emotions. But when it came to sadness with Frankie, she doesn't show it so clearly and before he had gotten to know her this well, it had taken time of him figure out how she felt. Now he could almost read her like a book...almost.

He reached his dorm door and walked inside his dorm, glad that his roomate wasn't back yet so he could have some time to think. He laid down on his bed and then looked at the celling. But he had to admit, he had grown feelings for the girl and they were strong. He loved everything about her. The she dances , her funny, caring yet spunky personality, her unique hair colour and the way her hair feels in his hands, that beautiful smile she smiles to him and last but least but not least( there are a list of things) her bright emerald green eyes which were just perfect. But when he saw wet and in tears today, it made him angry but it also broke his heart to see her like that. He put his arms behind his head but then smiled. He'll talk to her in the morning when she's better and stronger.

Within a few minutes, Moose had fallen asleep.

The next day

Frankie woke up the morning feeling tried and groggy. Janice was already awake and had made her bed and left the room. She looked at her alarm to check the time. "10:34am." she said quietly to herself. She got out of her bed and then stretched all her unstretched muscles. Then she realized that her blazer and her shoes were off. "Oh yeah, Moose must have done that." she thought with a smile. She remembered yesterday the way Moose hugged her and comforted her and held her in his arms.

Frankie blushed slightly at the rememberance of his arms around her. She shook her head and then said" No Frankie, keep your feelings away from him. For Camille." She grabbed her towel and soap and went to take a nice hot shower to cleanse herself. She dried herself and got dressed in a short jean skirt with a chain on the side with black knee lenght leggings, a long sleeve blue crop top with a white tank top inside to cover her stomach and a pair of light purple converses. Her hair was in the half up and half down style, her bangs fell messily below her eyebrows.

Today was a Saturday so she still had her weekend ahead of her. She grabbed her shoulder bag and went out of her room. She walked down to starbucks and brought herself a ice tea and a crossiant. Frankie parked herself on the a bench and had her breakfast. About 10 minutes later while she was still on her ice tea, Moose appeared. " Hey Frankster." Frankie looked up at him and then said" Hey Moose."

He plopped down next to her on the beach and then looked up into the sky.(A.N- if you're wondering what Moose is wearing, he's wearing the clothes that he wore when he danced with camile and went to talk to Luke in the movie. Just to tell ya. :)) Frankie remained quite and continued slipping her drink. After a few minutes of silence, Moose couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed her shoulder, which made her gasp, and made her face him. " Frankie, what's wrong? You don't usually stay quite for this long without making conversation or one of your snark remarks."

Frankie lowered her head until her bangs covered her eyes. Moose frowned and then shook her slightly" C'mon Frankie, talk to me." She turned to look at him and then said quitely" The Pirates are over." Moose leaned closer because he didn't hear what she said" What?" Not wanting to play this game, she looked him in the eyes and said" The Pirates are over."

" What?" Moose said not believing his ears. Frankie stood up to throw her bottle in the trash and then stood infront of him" You heard me. The Pirates are over, no more, gone." He looked up at her and then asked" Why?" She sighed as she sat down next to him" Because the bank shut the warehouse down and put it up for auction. We thought they would at least give us until the World Jam to win the 100,000 dollars and pay off the debt but no." she said and then rested her head on her knees. Moose bent over and rested his chin in the palm of his head. " So what happened to the others?" he asked curiously. Frankie came out of her position and said" They moved on. Went away. Oh but they all said that they say goodbye to you."

Moose got up and started to pace slowly" Wow, that just a big bowl of disappointment." Frankie nodded in agreement and then her sad face pulled itself back on. Moose looked at her and then smiled as he fumbled around in his pocket. When Frankie heard the sound of keys and russling, she looked up to find Moose searching for something. " What are you looking for?" He rasied a finger to motion her to wait. " Aha!" he shouted victoriously. Frankie raised an eyebrow and then he sat next to her.

" Remember when I took you to meet my parents for those two weeks?" Frankie nodded immediately and smiled at the memory. Oh they had fun on that trip. " Well my mum sent me this in the post." he said smiling and handed her the postcard. She looked at the back first and smiled as Mrs Alexander metioned her and then turned it to the front and her smiled widened. It was her and Moose in the park. She was smiling while making a peace sign and Moose had a look as if he didn't know what's going on.

She laughed as she saw his face and the looked af Moose's face. He was grinning and then took her hand in his. Frankie and Moose tried hard to keep the heat in their cheeks down. " Even though the group has broken up, we'll still be the bestest of friends and will still dance forever." Frankie nodded and then said" Yep, besties forever." and they did their special hands shake. They both laughed until Moose went quite and he listened hard. Frankie saw his expression on his face and then asked" What's wrong, Moose." He hushed her and then listened some more until he said" I know that song. It's song we danced to at my parents house!" Frankie looked confused at first but then remembered" Oh yeah! that was so embrassing!"

" But it was fun, c'mon let's go check it!" He said excitedly, took her hand and pulled her along. They ran to where it was playing and it was an ice cream van. " It is that song, it is!" He said again and then Frankie shook her head while laughing. Moose went to the front of the line and earn some compliants. " Hey move it mister. We were here first!" a ten year old girl said with crossing her arms. Moose looked at the girl with a pleading look and then said"I'll just be a minute." He went to the ice cream van man and said" Can you please turn it up?" The man gave him a look and then said" Do I look like a karaoke to you?" Moose then sighed and took out 5 bucks and the man quickly took it without a word. " One minute." he told his customer and then turned up the music.

Moose grinned and then looked at Frankie who stared wided eyed at him and then shook her head. "No..No Moose."she said shaking her head and tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand and then pulled her to an empty space on the street. " Okay, how did it go?" he asked himself and then started to do little extracts that he could remember. Frankie laughed as he started to sing along and walked along and jumped as he jumped in front of her. People who walked by started to watch and Frankie said" Sorry, he's a bit crazy." Then he took her head and pulled her through an open cab and when he came out, he took a random dude's hat and slammed the door when he got in.

" Hey give me my hat back!" the man shouted but Moose didn't listen as Frankie looked at him surprised and pointed at the man telling him to give him his hat back. He grabbed her once more then Frankie couldn't help but join in. They dance through the street, disturbing the peace earning compliants from the neighbours. The dancing ended with Moose dipping Frankie and him shaking a tree branch making the leaves fall on top of them. They both laughed and Frankie then brushed the leaves and then started helping Moose brush leaves out of his hair. " Look at you, you've got leaves all over you." She said smiling.

He shook his head trying the remove the leaves and then Frankie sighed" Look at us Moose. Look at you. You're a great dancer and I don't know your dad wants you to give up dancing." Moose looked into her bright green eyes. " My parents gave everything up..." Frankie smiled and said" So you wouldn't have too, I know. It's the same for me. But we have to find a way, together, okay." Moose stared into her green eyes once more and then grinned" Okay." Frankie grinned back and said" Okay, cool." Moose hook his arm around hers and then said" So you like my hat?" Frankie grinned and said nothing.

2 days later, they managed to find Luke who was working in a diner and convince that it doesn't matter if we don't have the warehouse to practice. All they needed was the team and they could do it anywhere. Luke decided that they were right and quit his job. Frankie and Moose also managed to find the crew except Carlos and Jodie who were no way to be found. Everything was back to normal and everyone shared a big reunion handshake and hug.

Moose also motioned that he had found a place for them to practice and crash. " So what is this place excatly?" Jason asked as he looked at Moose. "Well if it's Moose, then it's probably somewhere busy and loud." Moose just smirked. "Let's not just stand here. The pirates are back, man let's go!" and they chanted" We be the pirates, we are the pirates!" and danced away. Frankie laughed and smiled as they walked and danced. She was so happy that the Pirates were back together and she finally had her dancing family back.

Speaking of family, Frankie took out her phone and looked at it. Max had called her a few times and she had even spoken to mum and dad and they seem to be getting along well. Mum was getting over her dieseae and was getting better slowly. Her dad had managed to get a average paid job and Max was attended a local school so everything was well with them. Infact she just talked to her mother yesterday so she seemed fine. She put her phone in her jean pocket and ran to meet Moose who was waiting her.

Two pairs of eyes followed her running figure and then they both grinned evily. "It seems we've found her and she's got some new friends." A sleek voice said while smirking. " I know but I think her time with them is up. It's time Bruce." Bruce nodded and then looked at a picture of Frankie" No problem, Eli D."

* * *

><p>DUH DUH DUH DUH! What will happen to Frankie? Will she be kidnapped or will she...Killed? Will she and Moose ever get together or is it just a passing romance? stay tuned for the next chapter and yes I did take some things out of the movie.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Moose had found them a good place to practice and also for the crew to crash. It was a carnival, in the back of the arcade where his friend, Yoko had worked. She showed them where they were to practice and with the help with of their new dance memebers, the MSA crew, Monster, Cable, Missy, Smiles, Jenny Kido, Fly and Hair they had the place fixed up and ready and spent the rest of the evening practicing. And they're also found their secret weapons, the pirates shorties. Moose, Frankie, Luke and Jason found them when they were playing the dancing machine. More like smoking it!

All in all, everything was back to normal and everybody was happy in back in action! Escpecially Frankie. By this time, everybody was rested in their makeshift beds, all sleeping peacefully except for Frankie. She was wide awake and had trouble sleeping. An ungratefull thought came into her head and it was about Eli D and Bruce. She hasn't heard or seen of them in months and this was unusual. They would often grab her at the chance when she was alone or at her most weakest state. Why did they get her when they shot her? She hissed at the memory of the bullet piercing her skin and left her baggy shirt to see the scar. It was a long curve line, almost in the shape of a smirk. Her calm features took an angry approach and she balled her hands into fists. Why do they want her so badly? She was as good as a dancer as them yet they still want her?

Getting up from her mountain of blankets, she walked towards the staff entrance which was locked with a gate at this time of night. She glanced up to see if there was any opening she could through. Unfortunately, there wasn't. She sighed as she leaned against the wall and watched as passing cars went by. It was probably people who had come from a late night of clubbing. Frankie looked at her watch and it read 1:55am. " Almost to 2." she thought and then sat down on the ground, not caring about getting her clothes dusty. " Hey Franks." A soft male voice sounded out. Frankie smiled and then said"Hey Moose. I didn't wake you, did I?" He shook his head and sat next to her" Nah, I was going to the bathroom and then on the way back, I saw you." Frankie nodded and kept quiet. " Hey, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, you know." She suddenly said keepin her head low.

Moose looked at her confused and said" Of course, there also a lot you don't know about me too." Frankie shook her head and then said"No not like that I mean...We're best friends right?" Moose's confused look turned into shock and then he said"Always, Frankie and you know that." Frankie nodded again and said her voice croaking" Well isn't alright to tell you I'm on the run?"

Moose now was really surprised. "On the run? What do you mean?" She sallowed a bit and then sighed. Might as well tell him so if Eli D and Bruce turn up, he won't be confused. " Only Kelly and Anala know this, but Moose, I'm in trouble." she said straight up, no hestaitsion what so ever. " What kinda trouble?" Moose asked now concerned. Frankie felt the tears well up in her eyes." Gang trouble." and she held her breath.

The reason why she never told Moose before was because she afraid of how he would react. Would he be angry, disappointed, annoyed? She couldn't risked losing their friendship over something like this. After a moment of slience, he then spoke again. " Were you in the gang?" He asked. She shook her head and said" They said they wanted me to be on their team and do notorious stuff like cheat and steal and do illegal drugs."

But I refused..so one day they kiddnapped me from school and told my parents that I was at a friends house." The tears in Frankie's eyes began to fall sliently and she resisted to urge to sob. " They took me to a place where I had never been before and Moose it was terrible. It was filthy, smelly and there drugs and sex going on. And I couldn't believe that those people were dancers."

Moose watched her with sorrow as the tears fell down hard. " They wanted me to be part of their crew but I couldn't do it because I knew it was wrong and I was already knee deep with problems in my family so..." Then she let out a little sound. " So I managed to escape from them and ran over to the vault where I was shot and..." She looked up and then looked into Moose's warm brown eyes. " I met the crew and...I met you." Moose felt his heart flutter and his stomach do blackfilps as she looked at him with those bright green eyes which were now dark green filled with sadness. He couldn't stand it anymore and took the now crying girl in his arms. He held her tightly putting all his feelings into this one tiny hug, just wanting to make her know that he cared for her. A lot.

Frankie's sobs ceased and then she looked up to look at Moose. " I feel like such a baby. This is the second I've cried in your arms." She felt Moose chuckled and then say"Oh so you don't like having this fine thing's arms around you?" She hit his arm and then laid gently against his chest. His head rested on top of her hair. " Hey do you think I'm a bad person?" Frankie asked quitely. Moose shook his head with a small gentle smile and then said" You were never a bad person in the first place. You did what was right and also what you believed in."

Frankie then smiled softly and she closed her eyes. Moose deciding to keep this going, carried on with what he wanted to say" Frankie, I care about you...a lot and seeing you hurt makes me feel sad and angry but seeing you smile makes me smile." He could feel her heart gently pick up pace. " You know like Justin Bieber's song _U Smile_? _You smile I smile.._" He sang purposely off key to make her laugh. It worked and made her laugh hard. The sound of her laughter was magic to his ears and made him grin. "See a little bit of Moose magic always works." Frankie scoffed and said"Yep, so those the Facundo magic, Martin magic, Jason magic..." Moose mocked a frown and said"Don't diss my magic please."

Frankie grinned and said" I'm sorry, Master Magican. Hey thanks for everything Moose. I owed you a lot...and I care about you too..a lot" And then he hugged her tightly as her body relaxed. Frankie was grateful to have a best friend like Moose and also was glad to have him for herself in these moments.

The next day

Frankie walked down the street towards the staff entrance where the crew where busy practicing and Moose and Jason were busy sorting the uniforms for the final battle. They said it was gonna be cool and tricked out. Frankie hadn't had time to check them out because she had been busy with routines. She smiled as she saw Jackal waving at her as he and Hair and Cable practiced outside to get some fresh air. Then as if out of nowhere, a black van came out of the alleyway she was about to cross and she fell backwards, landing on her back. Hard! The wind was knocked out of her chest and she laid there, breathing hard.

Jackal, Hair and Cable who saw all this looked shocked and then started to run over. But a pair hands took her by the waist and lift her up into the back of the van. Frankie fought hard and tried to remove the grip of the person behind. "We've finally caught ya," a sleek voice whispered in her ear and then she immediately recongized the voice. It was Bruce! She struggled some more and then saw Jackal and Cable draw closer as Hair ran back to get help. Frankie only had two options left. She can kick him in the balls but her legs were bent so that was impossible or she could scream to get more attention. She would scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as loud as she could. But it was too late. She was already in the back of the van and looking out of the window. Frankie tried to open the back door but it was locked. She groaned and then remembered when she did that before. They remembered to lock it now, of all times. She looked out of window and saw Moose and Luke running as fast as they could to catch up to her but it was impossible. Frankie knew they were never gonna find her so she rasied her hand up and slightly waved at them to signal goodbye and then Moose stopped running as well as Luke and then he looked at her as if he could still see her.

Then her eyes widened as he saw his lips and they said" Frankie, don't go." She whispered to herself and then said"I'm sorry." She sat down slowly on the floor and then Eli D who was driving, smirked at her and said" Welcome back to our usual sheducle, our little Frankie." She glared at both of them but then she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Boy, she was a baby sometimes.

But she hated them. Hated them for making her this way and hating them for making her terrifed of life. Also taking her away from her friends and family.

And Moose...

She hated Life sometimes that she wished it would live her dead and cold.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hoped you like this chapter, it's late where I am so if the chapter stinks then sorry. Thanks for the reviews! TEEHEE!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3 days later

Frankie sat in the corner of the small room they dumped her in. It was stunk of acohol and vomit. It was dirty and there was something nasty on the bed sheets. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and then closed her eyes. Why had this have to happen to her? Of all people. She sighed and then looked at the window. She had tried to open it but it seemed it could only be opened from the outside.

That was a stupid design. Frankie then looked up at the celling. It had a single light blub and it wasn't doing much but give a low glow. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes again. Then there was a sound of the door being unlocked and then the sound of footsteps came in. " C'mon Frankie. Open those big green eyes for me." Bruce's voice sounded out through the room. Frankie slowly opened her eyes and left them in a narrowed fashion.

Bruce gave his usual smirk and then squatted down not too far away from. But still close enough for her to smell his acohol breath. Bruce was your beyond average bad boy. He wore a plain white vest and low baggy jeans that you could see his boxers. He had blue eyes and a head of black hair and was a pale colour. Frankie frowned deeply at him, trying to tell him how much she hated him without words.

He smirked wider and said" My dear, Frankie. You know that I hate it when you frown." "Well, get used to it." she said harshly. She wasn't in the mood for games. Bruce then frowned and grabbed her chin roughly and drew her face closer to his. " Listen here, you little brat, I'm not in the mood for your mood."

Frankie glared at him and then pushed him so he fell on his back. " Leave me alone. What do you want from me? And you know what I wanna know? Why do you keep chasing me!" She shouted the last part with fury. Bruce expertly pushed himself and a smirk appeared on his face. " You know why we keep chasing you? We keep chasing you because you saw something you shouldn't have." Frankie, out of rage, stood and then shouted" But I won't say anything!" Bruce backed up a bit and then said" Oh, kitty kat got claws!" Frankie frowned even deeper, making her face scruch up in anger. " Why are you even here?" Frankie said now going back to her corner, sat down and hugged her knees.

Bruce's smirk disappeared and then he came close to her, right in her face. Frankie moved right back until her back hit the wall. Bruce gave an unusual smile, a smile which was so un-Bruce like. " Don't worry, I'm gonna do anything." Frankie had now kept a straight face, showing no emotion.

He leaned back a bit and then said" Look I'm here to bust you out." Frankie's face now showed confusion and said" What?" Bruce sighed and said" I didn't I make myself clear. I busting you out." Her face still held confusion. Bruce rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and whispered" Come with me." Frankie then raised an eyebrow but then got up to follow him. Well, she might as well take any oppotunies she can get to escape this hell hole. Even if it meant her going along with Bruce who was one of the bad guys.

She knew one thing for sure. She had to get back to the Pirates to help them win the World Jam. She promised.

So if it means following Bruce, then so be it.

At the back of the Arcade

Moose paced up and down the wide space with an angry appearence on his face. His friends watched him go back and forth until Jackal got up to stop him. " Moose, stop pacing." He said trying to stop him but everything Moose walked past him, he dogded his waiting grasp and resumed his pacing. " I can't. I pace when I nervous, sad or angry. And right now, I'm feeling all of those so good luck catching me." He said with all three emotions mixed in his voice.

The Santigo twins nodded to each other and then went over to stand infront of Moose. So if he tried to turn away, he'd just bump into the other twin. " Moose, relax. Okay?" Martin said taking Moose by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. Facundo nodded and said" It's going to be alright."

Moose pulled away from both of them and then said" How do you know? What if she's out there, hurt and cold or some other place in the world?" and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his curls. Kelly went up to him and said" Moose, I can't say that she okay or not okay. But I know she's strong and can handle herself." Hair got up too and said" Yeah. I mean in the few days I've known her, she's tough and can do her own thing." Everybody in the room nodded their heads and made sound of agreement. Moose knew all of these things about Frankie, of course she was his best friend. But there was one main thing that bothered him the most.

" I know but...What if I never see her again?" He whispered in a soft tone. Anala who was closet to him at the time, put an arm around his shoulder. " Dude, that's what we're all thinking." Jason said his head in his hands. Kenny nodded and then said" Yeah, Frankie is like family to us." The whole group nodded. " Hey, we may not have known Frankie as much as you guys have but we'll all we can to help." Smiles said. The MSA crew nodded in agreement. Moose smiled at them, all of them and then said" Thank you, guys. Thanks a lot." At that moment, Luke and Jacob entered the room and then said" Okay guys, we've just filed a missing person case so they're all on it."

" Well at least we have a start." Anala said confidently. " So know that we know the police are on it, why we don't we just try dancing? You know just dancing, and if you don't wanna dance then just do something to take your mind off things for now." Jacob suggested. Nobody disagreed with the idea. This was just something to get their minds off things, like Jacob said. Everybody started to move to different places. Soon the music was on, the floor was filled dancing figures and soon enough smiles and laughter.

Moose looked at everyone and then made his way outside to the place where Frankie cried and told him everything. He sat down in the excat same spot he held her in his arms and then sighed. If Frankie saw him now, she would laugh and tease him about the way he was acting all low. He looked out to the road and couldn't believe his eyes. What was he seeing? A oranged haired girl was coming out of the same black van that took Frankie away. Could it be..? " Moose!" She yelled across from the road. He got up quickly and then shouted happily" Frankie!" Mike came out and said" Look man, I know you miss her but.."

"No,no,no look!" Moose pointed out across the street. Mike squinted his eyes and then widened. " Mike!" she shouted once again. "Oh my goodness, she is back! They brought her back!" Mike said happily and went inside to tell the others.

She smiled brightly and ran towards the street to meet him. Moose was smiling the biggest smile he had smiled in three days and as soon as Frankie reached where he was, he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as she clutched his neck and he brought her down. " Frankie, you're back!" He shouted happily. She nodded and said" Someone helped me escape. Someone very surprising." Then as if they appeared out of thin air, The whole crew surronded her and she was hugged, patted and high fived by all of them. Then they bombared her with questions.

Frankie smiled. It felt good to back but she knew what her consequences were and if Eli D ever found out about this...God, please help her.

Somewhere in a dark alley

"Did she take the bait?" Eli D asked with a grin.

Bruce grinned back and said" She took it alright. She took it all. She didn't even realize that is was a trap. Too busy worrying about her crew."

Eli D then took out the picture of Frankie and then set it a light. " Don't worry Frankie. You'll get your peace soon but I'll always get what I want as well."

And the picture contiuned to burn until it was nothing but ash.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I updated. Now I know this chapter isn't my best but it's late where I am so I'm tired and sleepy. But I wanted to do another chapter for you guys so there you go! I promise to do better in the next chapter and Eli D and Bruce have a plan and it involves sacrifice! Goodnight!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I'm back to update my story, Step up 3, my way! So here we go!

Chapter 13

Day of the World Jam

Frankie wipped the sweat off her face as she and the Pirates walked in the into the arena of the World Jam. Ever since she was kidnapped by Bruce and Eli D, she had been practicing long and hard, trying to get in all the work she had missed. And now here they were, wearing their uniforms and looking cool and Frankie was so nervous.

She had never danced for such a big crowd before. Sure, she danced in all those mini battles but this was it. The big one. But something had been tugging at the back of her mind. It was about Bruce. The way he let her go that day. Why did he do it? Was he feeling guilty about it? Or was this all a trap?

Frankie shook her head and went on to the dance floor and focused on the small dance battle she was on. There was a series off little battles before the big final one between the two finalist. She finished her moves with a turn, backfilp and arms crossed. Jackal then took over and after his moves, it was decided that they had won.

After about 5 battles, it was said that it was the Pirates and Samurais that would move on so they would battle against each other. " Alright, now we come down to the final between the Pirates and the Samurais!" The annoucer spoke loudly into his microphone. The crowd cheered louder and clapped their hands.

" This will determine who will the World Jam and the 100,000 dollars! So are you ready!" He shouted with excitement. The crowd cheered so loud that your ear drums could have burst! " First up the Pirates!" So they began. Cable started them off, moving his arms and body as if they had no bones, soon joined by Hair and Kenny.

They did their moves smoothly and finished off perfectly. The samurais began theirs, Carlos our former member danced with the other samurais. Their moves earned cheers from the crowd as the Pirates started off again. This time it was Frankie and Anala doing a routine, moving their feet to the changed music, swinging their hips and moving their hands expertly to the beat.

The samurais did their moves again, this time they were more wild. Moose and Vladd came up to the bat and did their awesome robotics moves, and that earned cheers from the crowd. It contiuned like this until the samurais came up with a trick that caught the crowds attention. The Pirates were screwed.

Then hope came their way when Natalie then a cartwheel on to the stage and started dancing her heart out only to be pushed away by Julian. " Natalie, get off the stage!" Julian shouted, pushing Natalie away from them. " No Julian, I gonna dance!" she shouted back. " What about family?" Julian said with rage, now being held back by his crew memebers. " This is my family, Julian!" Natalie said angerliy as she was held back by Luke and Anala.

Then Natalie looked at Luke and said" Come on, Luke. Let's do it." Luke looked at her, surprised and said" But we're not ready. If we do the wrong moves, it'll be messed up." Natalie nodded and said" I know, but if you believe you can do it, you can do it." Luke looked into Natalie brown eyes and then nodded. " Okay, we can do this!" and the Pirates cheered as Natalie and Luke took the center. Then they started off their routine.

It was amazing. The way they moved together and didn't mess up a step and then moves were just sick! In the end, they had managed to stun the samurais and Natalie had a huge smirk on her face. Now it was show time!

The Pirates took their jackets to reveal their uniforms and then got into their formations. The music began and the Pirates started their routine. They all dance the the same moves for the first 5 minutes and the Moose took over, wearing his sliver cap over his head. Doing his moves accurately and then Jackal, Mike and Kenny took over, their moves moving to the beats, making the lights on their uniforms changed different colours on different beats. Then the group routine began again and this time their secret weapon came out. The Pirate shorties!

The four young kids dance expertly, doing handstands and headspins and jerking. Then after they were finished, the group finished up their routine and It ended with Mike doing a backflip and the whole crew ended up on the floor.

The crowd went crazy after that routine and the samurais looked stunned. The Pirates stood up from their poses and wait for the results. " That was AMAZING!" the announcer shouted through mircophone. " Did you see those moves, they were tight!" The pirates smiled, panting a little from all the dancing. " Now it's up to the judges to decided. If they lift the black and gold flag, it means the the samurais had won. If they lift the red and black flag, it means the pirates have won. Let's see what the judges think."

Both crews looked at the jugdes, waiting from the to decided. The jugdes chatted amongst themselves until they came to the decisison. One of them stood up...and raised the Black and red flag!

The Pirates cheered and jumped up and down, hugging each other and high fiving one another. People crowded around them and congraulated them. Moose was handed the trophy while Luke was handed the check and it was jus one of the best things that had ever happened to them. Frankie cheered and whooped and then a pair of strong arms came around her, picked her up and spun her around.

Her head looked up to looked into Moose's brown eyes which were filled with happiness and joy. They had the same emotion as her except her eyes were green. " We won!" he shouted holding up the trophy and danced around. Frankie laughed and said" I know, we can finally have the warehouse back!" Moose then smiled and pulled her closer to him. Her cheeks went a light pink and she looked up at him.

He had that devious smirk on his face. " You know I'm gonna kiss you right?" Her eyes widened and said" What..?" But he had captured her lips in a loving kiss. She was shock for a minute, the closed her eyes and then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands had dived into her hair and he held her tightly.

"Oh, look at Moose and Frankie getting their mack on!" Smiles shouted teasingly and the whold pirates crew went"Ohhh!" They pulled apart and then Frankie hid her blushing face in his chest and Moose grinned and said" Yo, you guys are just jealous." And then the talking turned into a debate.

Frankie smiled and then joined in the conversation. They had won the world jam and now they could finally move back into the vault.

Being in the Pirates was one of the best things she ever done. And no matter how much she hated to admit it, she had to thank Bruce and Eli D for leading her to them.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the chapter! the next one or 2 chapters are going to be the last chapters of this story so this will be my first completed story! This chapter is a bit weird I know but I like writing it! Moose and Frankie finally kissed! Hooray! stayed tuned for the next chapter! Oh and Bruce and Eli D will be appearing in the next chapter as well but they have a trick up their sleeves! What will happen? A death or an apology or blackmail? Choose your pick! It's up to you readers now! Her parents and her brother will appear in the next chapter. Bye!<p> 


	14. The end or is it?

Hey guys, I'm back! and I want to thank you for all the reviews and the favourites and alerts. It nice to know that people like your stories! Any way this is the last chapter and I may make a squel to it so...maybe I will... Enjoy!

Chapter 14

It was a good day for the pirates.

The warehouse had been restored to it's usual loud self and it all calm and peaceful. " Martin! give it back!" Kelly shouted as she chase Martin around the room for her ipod. " Facundo! catch!" He shouted to his twin and threw it to him only to for it to be caught by Jason and handed to back to Kelly. " Thanks Jason." she said with a smile and glared at the twins who snickered to themselves. It was quiet and all the crew had just gather in the main room to talk about random stuff. Right know they were laughing at Mike's story.

" I was like, heck no fool! Get cha own!" He shouted proudly and high fived with Vladd who shook his head in amusement. Anala laughed and then heard a knock on the door. " Who could that be?" She asked curiously. Moose smirked and said" Maybe it's Mike's friend who he so called 'owned.' "

Frankie slapped his knee but had a grin on her face. Mike did the ' I'm watching you.' sign to Moose who waved it off. Grace ran up to the door and then opened it. After a moment, she called out" Yo Franks, It's your parents!" Frankie then lit up, got off the floor and ran over to the door. She thanked Grace who walked away and then hugged her family. " Mum, Dad. I missed you." she said as she hugged them tightly.

They hugged her back with smiles in their faces and her mother said" You didn't think we forgot about you, right?" Frankie shook her head and then felt a tug on her arm. She looked over to see a fake angry Max. " What am I? Chopped liver?" Frankie grinned, took the boy in her arms and ruffled his hair. " I missed you little guy." she said. Max smiled and then pulled away and said" I'm not so little anymore. Grew two inches." She shook her head and then they had a group family talk. 5 minutes later, Moose came to the door and said" Hey Frankie, you want pineapple on your pizza?" Then realized that he was infront of his girlfriend's parents who turned to look at him.

He then straigthen himself up and said" Hi, I'm Moose and you must be Frankie's parents." Her father took control from here and then said" Yes, and I'm her father, her very protective father." Moose backed up a bit but stayed at a respective distance. " John, stop it. You're scarying the boy." Her mother said with a apologizing smile to Moose. John looked at his wife" I'm just trying to lay down the line here, Sue."

Moose shook his head and said" No don't worry, I completely understand. If I were a girl, my father would act the same way." Then he let his words sink in. By this time, Frankie, Sue and Max were laughing their head off. John had an amused smile on his face. Moose had a light pink coating on his cheeks and said" That's not what I meant."

John put an arm around his shoulder and said" I know Moose. I think we're going to get along just fine." And then all the tension in Moose's body faded away.

They talked for a while, enjoying the outside air. Max and Moose were getting along well, Moose showing him some moves while Max was doing them quite well. Frankie was catching up with her parents. After about an hour, they had to leave because her dad had an job interview which could do the family some good.

This left Moose and Frankie outside alone. Moose then put his hand on her shoulder and said" So did I make a good first impression?" Frankie raised an eyebrow and said" Yes, Mr_ If I_ _were a girl_. But I think you managed to gain their respect. Which is hard." Moose moved his arm so it slung across her shoulder and her body was next to his. " Yep, but like I said before it's the Moose magic." She rolled her eyes and then removed his arm from her shoulder and then grinned at him" Yeah, that's what it was. And I hope you didn't put Pineapple on my pizza."

Moose smiled and then said" You have to talk to Jackal about that." She smiled back and looped her arm through his as they entered the vault.

And before the door closed, you could here Frankie shout..

" Yo, Jackal did you order pineapple on my pizza?"

" Of course not woman, I ain't no fool!"

An hour later, they had all gotten their pizzas and sipping drinks. They were all talking about random stuff until Jacob brought something up. " Hey guys, why don't we say goodbye to Luke one more time?" The rest of the crew looked at him and then Martin said" That's not a bad idea." " But isn't he already gone?" Kelly asked as she took a bite of pizza. " No, his train doesn't leave until 4:00 so we have time." Frankie answered as she looked at her watch. " Yeah, it's only 2:00. Plus Natalie is going to be there." Anala responded.

"It would be nice." Jackal said with a smile. " So we're all going to say goodbye, then?" Jacob said happily. " YEAH!" The crew shouted in unison.

At the tran station

Natalie got her ticket and then walked around the train station. Sometimes, she would look around to see if Luke was suddenly there, waiting to get on to train with her. But no, he wasn't there. Then suddenly she was firelight, the small little lights which stick on to anything. They seemed to be everywhere when they leaded her eyes to...

The Pirates.

She gave a wide smile and then ran over to them and hugged each and everyone of them. "Oh my gosh, you guys came." Martin smiled and said" Wouldn't miss it." Facundo nodded and said" And since you helped us win the world jam, we owe it to you." Natalie smiled and talked with the rest of the crew. She let her head wonder through the group to see if Luke was there but nope, he wasn't there again. Jacob saw the look on her face and said" I think someone's here to see you." and a grin came on to his face. The rest of the crew then smiled and looked in the same direction.

Natalie looked at them all confused, then Frankie turned her around and she gasped. It was Luke, looking around the place and then spotted her. She ran over to him and then said" Luke, you came." He smiled and said" Well I decided to give film school a chance and see how it could help improve my skills." Natalie shook her head and repiled" Well you're already good, it'll be like child's play for you."

"Not excatly." Luke said with a grin. Natalie raised an eyebrow and leaned her face forward so it was an inch a way from his. " Yes, excatly." and kissed him fully on the lips. He gently cupped her face and deepened the kiss. This earned ohhs from their crew mates. Luke parted from her and looked her before he kissed her this time, earing louder ohhs. Then as if the kissing was contaigous, Moose placed his hands on Frankie's face, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. This time, the pirates' ohhs went louder as they saw the younger couple.

"Can I kiss somebody?" Jason asked as he looked around to see if anyone would offer.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other as she rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his cheek on her head.

Luke smiled at the couple and then made his way over to Moose. " Hey dude. I have a present for you." he said as he pulled a box out of his bag. Moose smiled and took it then looked at him" Thanks man." " Take care of them, alright?" Luke said while he did his handshake with Moose. " Sure thing." and watched as he said goodbye to rest of the crew and walked away with Natalie.

Moose looked at the box until Frankie shook him and said" Open it!" the crew nodded in agreement. He shrugged and then opened the box to reveal the famous Gun Metal Nike Dunks. He smiled and then looked at the retreating figure of Luke. " Dude, you got your kicks!" Kenny said as the crew showed signs of congrats. Moose then grinned and said" Let's party people." The crew shouted agreement and then danced their way out of the building.

" Hey Frankie!" a familiar voice came out. Frankie turned around and then froze.

" Bruce...Eli D?"

And the crew immidiately stood beside her to give her support.

Bruce stepped forward and then Jacob, Jason and Moose stepped infront of her. " What do you want?" Moose said with anger in his voice. Eli D stepped forward too and then said" We're here to make truces." Frankie then pushed her way through boys and said" Truces? Why do you want to make truces?" Anala then stepped forward and said" What makes you think she'll accept it?" Frankie nodded in agreement and walked forward slightly" You kidnapped me, kept me in a room one time for one week with minium food and water and you want to make truces?"

Bruce rubbed his head and said" Will if you put it that way...look if you forgive us we promise to leave you and your crew alone." Facundo then said" And how do we know if you're telling the truth?" his twin nodded in agreement. Eli D then rolled his eyes and said" Listen, if you say yes then you'll never see us again, okay?" Frankie then felt her anger turn into curiousity" Never?" They both nodded and then said" Never."

She looked at Moose who seemed to have same curious expression as her. " Okay, truces but I never want to see your faces again." Frankie said with a strong voice, making sure they heard she was serious. The two goons nodded and then walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

" Something doesn't feel right." Jackal said as he kept his eyes on the crowd. The crew nodded in agreement. " Well we just have to keep our eyes open." Moose said as he took Frankie's hand in his. She squeezed slightly and then they started to walk back to the vault.

Frankie turned her head back towards the crowd and then felt unsettled.

Whatever Bruce and Eli D had in plan, it didn't seem pleasent.

Not at all.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, that's the end of a great story and it's left a kind curiousity in me. Well, I'll only write a squel unless people want me too so there we go! My first completed story! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!<p> 


	15. Author's note

Hey people! I know that this is late but I wanted to say thank u for all the positive comments that u have given me and also all the favorites as well. It means a lot to me. I've been thinking about doing a sequel but u see...I'm a bit stomped on ideas so I was wondering if any of u guys have suggests, plz tell me, it would help. Plus I need some OCs for the next story for the sequel so if u have any, pls give a description of him or her.

Thank u and hoped u enjoyed the story!


End file.
